There For You
by derpette-Waffle
Summary: After finding out what had really happened to his father, Finn goes to mope in his room. Kurt, being the good stepbrother, goes to comfort him. Finn learns he's not alone, and a revelation is made. - Reviews are lovely :


"Finn, you've been in there for two hours," Kurt huffed, leaning back against the door, sitting on the carpet and planning to wait another half hour for his brother to open the door.

And, just as the last three attempts, there was no response.

Kurt sighed and bit his lip. He really hoped Finn was alright. He'd heard about what Finn had been told today, and that must've been difficult to hear about your father. He knew how much Finn had looked up to the late Mr. Hudson. "I finally convinced myself to make that ridiculous excuse for food that you love so much, and now it's all cold."

"I don't care, just leave me alone!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood, brushing imaginary dust off his jeans and shuffled downstairs. It was 10 pm and porcelain skin doesn't just happen.

Kurt knew where the keys to every room in the house were. He'd insisted on keeping the one to his room somewhere where only he could find it so no one would ever walk in when he needed privacy, but his dad wouldn't allow it. He dug through the drawer to find the one labelled "Finn's Room." He snatched it up and jogged back upstairs.

"I'm coming in, so you better be decent," Kurt warned, fitting the key into the lock. "I'm not getting charged with sexual harrassment just because you're not wearing enough clothes."

When he stepped cautiously inside, Finn was sitting on his bed, a crumpled brochure from an army recruiter in his hands, glaring blankly with teary red eyes. Kurt made a beeline over to join him, each step careful not to set him off. "You okay..?"

"Why?" was all Finn said. Kurt sat down next to him. "Why'd he have to do that to us? To me? I was only a baby and I was gonna need a dad..."

Kurt didn't know how to reply at first. He took a shaky breath and let it out, squeezing his eyes shut. "You're not alone, you know."

"What?"

"You're not the only one to have had serious misconceptions about your parent." Kurt blinked and turned to his stepbrother. "My mom," he sighed, his own eyes tearing. "She wasn't quite the person I thought she was..."

Finn blinked a few times, some stray tears spilling. "What happened with her?" He knew he shouldn't ask and it was none of his business, but maybe he really would feel better just knowing it hadn't only happened to him.

"She, um.." Kurt wiped a few tears away, and Finn was about to tell him to just forget about it, but Kurt was already talking again before he could. "She's not even dead."

Finn's eyes widened. "Oh... wow. I-... I can't imagine what that's like... Thinking your mom's dead and she's really not."

Kurt nodded. "I didn't know she was still alive until a few months ago. Y-You'd think after all this time I wouldn't remember what she looked like. My dad always told me we didn't have any pictures of her. But I remembered, and when I saw her, I knew it was her."

"Does... anyone know..?" Finn was still feeling pretty torn up about his dad, and couldn't stop thinking of him, but decided to keep listening to Kurt's story. Kurt was making an effort to help him feel better, the least Finn could do was listen.

"I'm sorry, I'm boring you," Kurt sniffled, getting up.

Finn grabbed his arm. "No, it's okay. You're upset, and I promised I'd always have your back."

Kurt nodded gratefully and sat back down, rubbing the tension out of his thighs. "She, um... She was with a guy. She looked.. happy." He paused to take a breath. "I-I was on a date at the mall with Blaine, and when I saw her, I-I got so excited! I wanted to run over and hug her, it'd been nine years since I'd seen her! But... w-when she saw me with Blaine..."

Kurt sobbed, and Finn got the idea. "Kurt... I'm so sorry..." He wrapped a protective, comforting arm around him.

"I-I think that's why she left in the first place... She could tell what I was... B-But I didn't care, even if she hated me, I still always loved her. Always would've loved her..."

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but your mom's an idiot. If for whatever reason she can't see everything you are and love you for it, then, well, she's not worth it. I hate saying it, but she abandoned you. Your new family loves you, though, and so does Blaine. My mom adores you, and so do I. You're amazing, Kurt. Don't let anyone, even your mom, make you think any different."

Kurt gave a small sad smile and laid his head against Finn's shoulder. "Okay... Thank you." He laughed awkwardly. "And I was supposed to make you feel better. I'm sorry."

Finn shrugged and rubbed Kurt's arm, smiling softly. "It's okay. I kinda do feel better." 


End file.
